


Cold Coffee

by reddies_spaghetti



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Reuniting in a Diner, Sad Eddie, Sad Richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak was getting married in less than twelve hours. It should be the happiest time of his life. So why was he sitting in an empty diner drinking cold coffee?





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie hated coffee. It was too strong, too bitter, leaving a disgusting after taste in his mouth once he’d swallowed. He much preferred tea as it was sweet and calming, coffee caused his heart to beat a million miles per second, leaving his mind reeling. So why was he currently sitting in an empty diner, on the night before his wedding, sipping coffee?

Eddie wished he had the answer to that question himself, but alas, he was confused and conflicted. He brought the cup up to his lips and shuddered as he inhaled the strong scent of the beverage, nose wrinkling. He sipped it anyway, grimacing as it slid down his throat to settle in his twisting, empty stomach.

Everyone says that your wedding day is meant to be the happiest day of your life. You were committing to the person you loved more than anyone in the world. It was meant to be special. If it was meant to be so special, so magnificent, then why was Eddie not at the hotel surrounded by his family, sharing the story of how he proposed to his beloved?

Oh, well because Eddie _didn’t_ propose.

His mother did.

Eddie was brought out of his thoughts as the jingle of the bell to the main door reached his ears, signalling that the diner had gained another customer at…three fifteen am. His eyes darted up to see who it was, and he almost choked on the air.

Right before him, leaning against the counter as he placed his order, was Richie Tozier.

Richie Tozier, Eddie’s old friend. Best friend.

Richie Tozier, Eddie’s first love.

Eddie’s _only_ love. 

His hair was longer than Eddie remembered, his curls reaching his shoulders in a tangled mess. He was taller, broader, the leather jacket he was wearing hugging his body in all the right places. Eddie felt his mouth run dry as he watched Richie reached a hand up to brush his hair out of his face and he had to avert his gaze. His mind flittered back to the last time he saw Richie, eyes filling up with tears at the thought.

_Eddie stood in his empty childhood bedroom, all his furniture and belongings stored away in the moving van that had left Derry early that morning. Tears rolled down his cheeks in thick droplets, his stomach churning with the need to vomit. His whole life had been turned one hundred and eighty degrees in less than a week._

_Hearing his mothers voice call him down the stairs he pulled himself together and walked out of the bedroom, taking one last glance at his window that had become his sanctuary in his teenage years, before closing the door behind him. With each step he took down the stairs, Eddie swore he could feel his heart breaking just a little bit more._

_Outside, surrounding the car waiting to say goodbye, were his friends. The losers. Bill, Stan, Beverly, Ben and Mike. The group of kids who had no-one but each other, the group of kids that Eddie wouldn’t have exchanged for the world._

_Someone was missing though._

_Richie._

_Regardless of how their last conversation went, Eddie was sure he’d have shown up to say goodbye._

_The fact that he hadn’t made Eddie want to break down and sob into the grass._

_Bill hugged him first, his thin, bony arms wrapping around his waist and holding onto him tight, “W-were g-gonna miss y-you E-Eddie,” he choked, taking a step back and wiping his tears._

_Stan was next, he took a step forward as though he was going to hug Eddie, but he stopped. “I tried. I tried to convince him to come, told him he’d regret it if he didn’t, but you know how Richie is. Stubborn. I’m sorry Eddie.” He hugged him then, pressing a kiss to his hair._

_Next came Beverly, tears already in her eyes as she pulled him tight to her, whispering a promise to take care of Richie for him and make sure he didn’t die from alcohol poisoning or smoking too much._

_Ben and Mike went together, both too upset to have a moment alone. Their hug prompted Bev, Stan and Bill to join in, resulting in one big group hug. To Eddie, it felt final._

_His mothers coughing broke them apart and Eddie paused for another moment, glancing down the street, hoping that Richie would show up, but it was empty. Realising that this was it, that his best friend, the boy he’d fallen in love with but never had the courage to tel wasn’t coming, he opened the car door and slipped in._

_The engine rolled to life as his mother pulled out of the drive and Eddie closed his eyes. Maybe if he hadn’t been such a coward and told Richie how he felt before, things would be different. Maybe if he’d told him when they were younger, and not on a cold rainy night, hours after his mother had told him they were moving, things would be different. Maybe Richie would have come to say goodbye. Eddie pried his eyes open, letting them drift to the wing mirror and what he saw made him shoot up. Running up the street to the house, coming to a stop next to Stan, hair wild and eyes frantic, was Richie._

“ _Stop the car!” Eddie screamed at his mother and before she’d even come to a proper halt, he was out of the car and running down the street. It was like a scene for a movie, Richie running to meet Eddie in the middle, arms wrapping around his waist as he pulled him closer, Eddie’s arms wrapping around his waist, tears streaming down his face. “You came,” he sobbed out into Richie’s hair._

“ _I did, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I left you last week. I’m sorry I got mad. I’m so fucking sorry Eds. I was just so angry at life. That I finally got you, but at the same time I was losing you. If I’d just pulled my head out my ass we could have had a whole week!” Richie was frantic, his voice harsh and apologetic and it made Eddie sob more, shaking his head._

“ _You came, that’s all that matters,” he whispered. His mothers voice, yelling at him from the car that was parked in the middle of the street brought him to the realisation that he didn’t have much time. “I love you Richie. I love you.”_

_Richie was crying too, tears streaming down his cheeks. He didn’t speak, instead he wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist tighter, pulling him closer. His free hand reached up to tilt Eddie’s head back and he leaned down, closing the distance between them, pressing a soft, yet desperate kiss to his lips._

_It didn’t last long, it couldn’t, not with Eddie’s mother screaming in the background. Eddie pulled away from the kiss, pressing his face into Richie’s chest and he felt him rest his chin on top of his head. “I love you too Eds. I love you too.”_

“Eds?” A voice brought Eddie out of the painful memory and his head shot up, only to end up face to face with Richie himself. “Eddie Kaspbrak as I live and breathe.” His tone was playful, but Eddie _knew_ Richie. After eight years, Eddie stlll knew him, and he knew Richie was masking his emotions with a playful comment.

“Richie,” he breathed out. Right then, Eddie realised why he was here. Why he’d chosen this particular diner out of all the one’s he’d past on his drive. Somehow, deep down in his soul, he knew that Richie would be there.

“May I?” Richie asked, gesturing to the empty seat and Eddie nodded his head, smiling as he plopped down, sitting his cup in front of him.

They stared at each other in silence, no words needed to be spoken. Even after all this time, the electricity between them still charged, the feelings the had for eachother still burning strong. As though pulled by a magnet, their hands entwined with each others on top of the table. Unable to keep himself from asking, Eddie opened his mouth, “Are you?”  
  
“No,” the answer was thick and fast. “One night stands here and there, but nothing serious. No-one I wanted to settle down with.” The unspoken words of, “ _They weren’t you,”_ went unsaid. “You?”

Eddie wanted to scream. Why was fate so cruel? Why would the universe thrust Richie back into his life less than twelve hours before he was supposed to be getting married? To a woman he didn’t even love. “I- I’m actually getting married in the morning,” he whispered, his voice showing no sign of an emotional connection to the fact.

Richie’s shoulders deflated but he didn’t let go of Eddie’s hand, instead he took a deep breath and spoke, “Well I better make the most of the time I have with you eh Eds?”

They talked for hours, until the sun rose in the sky, shining into the diner. As the night had wore on, they had gravitated closer to each other in the booth, so close that Eddie was sitting in Richie’s lap, his fingers twirling around his curls. Eddie glanced down at his watch, wincing at the numbers that glared back at him, “I-I should be heading back soon,” he whispered.

Knowing that their time was about up, Richie shifted, letting Eddie slip off of his lap as he stood. He picked up his keys, twirling them around his fingers as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Eddie’s mouth. This time it lasted longer, Eddie leaning into his, his hands weaving around his neck, trying to pull him closer. This one kiss alone made him feel more alive than the endless kisses he’d shared with Myra over the years they’d been together had. Eddie didn’t want it to ever end.

All good things have to come to an end though, and the need for air was too much. Richie pulled back first this time, eyes full of sorrow, “Good luck Eds,” he whispered but Eddie knew he didn’t mean it. Richie turned on his heel to walk away when he stopped and turned back. “Don’t marry her Eds. Don’t go to the church. Come with me instead. I’m going out to California, we could- we could build a life there together. I let you go once without a fight but this time, this time I won’t do it. I love you, and something made me stop in this diner on my way to my hotel, I didn’t know what but now I know. It was you. This is a sign.”

Eddie wanted to, but he was conflicted between the promise he made to Myra and his mother, and his undying love for Richie. Was love really enough? Was his feelings for Richie enough to just drop his life he had here in Derry?

“The flight leaves at 11. I’ll buy you a ticket and I- I really hope you decide to come with me,” he whispered, pressing one last lingering kiss to Eddie’s mouth before leaving the diner. Eddie watched through the window as Richie climbed into his car, driving off into distance.

Eddie had an important decision to make.

Right now though, all he was left with was cold coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who will eddie choose?

Eddie must have been staring out of the window for longer than he’d planned as a cough from the waitress broke him out of his thoughts and turned his attention to the clock. It was almost nine and where there should be panic filling his soul about how he was going to be late to his own wedding, the only feeling there was sadness. The waitress seemed to pick up on this as he collected the cup from his table.

“You should go with him,” she said softly. “Now I don’t know you, or your backstory, but what I do know is you looked so sad until that young man walked in here, and now he’s gone you’re even more sad than you were before.”

Eddie was surprised that she’d picked up on his mood and he pulled out a ten dollar bill from his wallet, “I’m scared,” he whispered, eyes cast down to his lap.

The waitress took a seat next to him, “It can be scary sometimes, I’m not going to lie. What I am going to do though is leave you with this. My father once told me that, ‘the cost of not following your heart, is spending the rest of your life wishing you had’, now if you want to spend the rest of your life married to a woman you don’t love, then that’s okay…but I don’t think you do. Go with your heart kid, it’ll show you the way.”

With that she stood up and returned to cleaning the tables. Eddie sat in the booth for a few more minutes before his mind was made up. He got to his feet quickly and rushed out the door with a quick call of, “Thank you!”

He had a church to get to.

* * *

When Richie pulled away from the diner, he could feel his heart breaking with it. He purchased Eddie a ticket to California, just like he promised, but somewhere deep inside he believed that he’d be making this trip alone. Eddie was getting _married._ He’d probably spend thousands of dollars on a venue, on food, music, so why did Richie think that he’d drop all that just because he asked?

He handed back the keys to his rental car and flagged down a cab to take him to the airport. The cold December air was thick and his skin was already covered in goosebumps. He informed the cab driver where to go and put his ear buds in, blasting the music through his ear drums, hoping it would take his mind off of what happened.

When the cab pulled up at the airport, Richie handed him the money with a brief smile and collected his luggage from the trunk. He couldn’t wait to get back to California, to the heat. He’d always hated the cold, the way it made him sleepy and on edge. He checked in his bags and looked at the sign for security and then back to the door, he had an hour or so before boarding and he wanted to give Eddie the benefit of the doubt, so he grabbed a seat at the coffee shop and pulled out his laptop to do some work.

* * *

When Eddie turned his phone back on it flashed with 200 missed calls, varying from his mother, to Myra, to Bill. Bill who he had gotten back in touch with a year ago, followed closely by Beverly, who was in a relationship with Ben. It might not have been all the losers, but having the three of them there was a great comfort to Eddie. Bill was meant to be his best man, he’d be at the church, trying to come up with some excuse to his mother as to why he wasn’t there. As he pulled up outside the church, he was happy to see Beverly outside, a cigarette between her lips. When she saw him get out the car she let out a relieved sigh and rushed down to meet him.

“Eddie, oh my god, where have you been? Everyone’s stressing out!” She hissed and pulled him into a hug. “Come on, we still have time to get you decent!”

Eddie shook his head, which made Beverly stop, eyebrows raised. “No, I’m not getting married.”

Beverly was shocked for a moment before she let out a breath, “Oh thank fuck for that, Eddie. She’s a nightmare! What made you change your mind?” She asked, taking his hands in hers.

Eddie’s heart swelled at the thought of _who_ changed his mind, and he broke into a large smile, “Richie did.”

Eddie was sure that if he hadn’t lunged forward and covered her mouth, her squeal could have deafened the whole church. “ _Richie’s here?_ Where?”

“He’s not…here. He’s at the airport. Waiting for me,” he whispered. “I just- I had to come get my things and I at least owe Myra an explanation as to why I’m leaving her.”

Beverly nodded her head, “Well…I’ll pack your things and call you a cab and you…go do your thing?”

Eddie had never loved her more than he did right then, he pulled her into a tight hug, “Thank you Bev, you’re the best!”

* * *

The church was in absolute chaos. Eddie stood in the doorway, watching his mother screaming orders at people, telling them to find her son. Myra was standing at the end of the aisle in her wedding dress that looked…a little over the top if Eddie was honest. Her parents had remained seated and calm, which was something that surprised Eddie considering what their daughter was like.

“ _Eddie!”_ The voice of his mother cut through his thoughts as he was spotted and everyone in the church turned to look at him. He was underdressed, wearing his hoodie over his white polo, sweat pants and blue converse. Definitely not something you should wear to a wedding, especially if you were meant to be the groom. “Eddie-bear, where have you been! Why aren’t you dressed!”

Eddie cleared his throat, “Because I’m not getting married, ma.”

If Eddie could have received a dollar for every gasp that echoed through the church, he’d have quite a lot of dollars. Myra let out a scream from the opposite end of the church and started walking down the aisle towards him, “What do you mean Eddie? I’m the best thing you’re ever going to get, you won’t be able to live with out me, who will make sure you take your medicine?”

At that Eddie actually scoffed, “Oh get over yourself Myra, you and I both know there isn’t anything wrong with me so you can drop the act. As for you being the best thing I’m ever going to get? That’s the biggest lie I’ve ever heard. The best thing I’m ever going to get is currently sitting in an airport waiting for me, and that guys name is Richie Tozier.”

Sonja’s jaw dropped as she heard the name that left her precious sons lips, “Absolutely not Edward. You will stay right here and marry Myra, just like we planned.”

“No Ma, like _you_ planned. So here’s something for you. This is my decision, my life, my choices, my mistakes, my lessons. _My_ life!.” With those words he turned on his heel, ignoring the yells from his mother and Myra as he walked out of the church and into the waiting cab that Bev had called for him. He turned to her, “I’ll call you when we get to California okay?”

“Don’t worry about us, we’ll deal with this stuff here. Go get your guy Eddie.” She blew him a kiss as the cab moved off, heading to the airport.

Eddie just hoped he wasn’t too late.

* * *

Richie looked at his watch for the what felt like the millionth time. 10:25am. The flight was due to take off at 11:15, which meant the gate would close at 11am. He could only wait a few more minutes before he had to go through security. He finished off his coffee, which had gone cold, and threw the cup into a nearby trashcan. Realising that Eddie wasn’t coming, that he’d gotten married, he packed up his stuff and started to head towards the security doors.

He’d only taken a few steps when he heard a voice scream out his name. A voice that made him want to burst into tears right there in the middle of the airport. His whole body span around and right there, inches away from him holding three luggage bags, hair messed up from running and eyes blown wide, was Eddie.

“ _Eds,_ ” he breathed and Eddie broke into a smile, walking the last few steps towards Richie, towards his future. “You came.”

“Of course I did,” Eddie breathed, dropping his luggage. “I love you, I love you so much.”

Richie dumped his bags on the floor too and without another word he tugged Eddie towards him, arms around his body as he pulled him into a searing kiss. This one was much more passion, deeper and intense than the one they’d shared at the diner, the need for each other becoming the prime focus as their tongues moulded together.

It was Richie that pulled away first, much to his frustration, but they still had a plane to catch. “I love you too Eddie,” he pressed their foreheads together, “I- we’re really doing this?”

Eddie nodded, “We’re really doing this. It’s you and me now, just the way it should be.”

Richie pressed a lingering kiss to Eddie’s forehead before he pulled away and quickly checked him in, returning a few minutes later and lacing their fingers together. “Shall we?” He suggested, nodding his head towards security, towards their future.

“Yeah…we shall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three? Would anyone like to see a slice of their life in sunny California?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three years later...

The alarm from the bedside table broke through the silence of the bedroom and Eddie groaned, whacking it with his hand to turn it off. It was a Saturday, why was the alarm going off at...Eddie opened a bleary eye to check the time. 6 am. Why was the alarm going off at 6 am on a Saturday morning? He let out another groan and he felt a rumble of laughter coming from the body that he was nestled up against.

“What in the _world_ is so funny?” Eddie gritted out through his teeth, the laughter intensifying.

“You are definitely _not_ a morning person,” Richie grumbled, voice still thick with sleep. The hoarseness sent shivers down Eddie's spine and he lifted his head.

“Richie it's six in the morning...on a Saturday. Why are we awake? We should still be fast asleep!” He rested his head on top of Richie's chest. He sighed as he felt Richie's fingers weave through his hair and he closed his eyes.

“I know, I'm sorry, but you'll forgive me,” Richie winked and Eddie frowned, leaning up properly to look at Richie.

“What are you talking about?” Eddie voiced.

“Well, my love, I'm taking you out,” Richie explained with a grin and Eddie's frown deepened. “Oh don't look at me like that Eds, can't I take my boyfriend out on a date?”

Eddie felt his stomach dip, even though it had been three years since he'd left Derry with Richie, it still made it head swim when Richie complimented him, “Of course you can,” he whispered and leaned down to press their mouths together.

Richie's arms moved around Eddie's back, fingers tracing down his spine lightly making Eddie inhale sharply. Eddie's fingers made their way into Richie's hair and he let out a squeak as one of Richie's hand's gave his ass a squeeze. The kiss broke and Eddie looked down at him, a dopey smile on his face. Richie just stared up at him and gave him a smirk before hooking a leg over Eddie's and flipping them over so he was on top, pressing Eddie into the bed as he brought their mouths back together in a much deeper, passionate kiss.

Mhm. The date could wait a few more hours.

* * *

When they had eventually got out of bed, Eddie stumbled towards the bathroom, having to force Richie to stay away as he had to get dressed. Richie pouted but agreed, letting Eddie shower alone, sitting on the bed as he waited for him to finish. Once Eddie had emerged, Richie took his place, taking his own shower.

“So...what are your plans for today other than getting our bedsheets dirty?” Eddie asked as he pulled on his white shirt and his pink overalls, an outfit that Richie just _loved._ He slipped on his white vans and brushed his hair.

“You weren't complaining earlier,” Richie shot back with a waggle of his eyebrows as he pulled his jeans and a shirt on. “And it's surprise Eds, that means you don't get to know until I tell you!” He wrapped his fingers around the straps of Eddie's overalls and tugged him closer.

Eddie rolled his eyes but let Richie pull him close and he pushed up on his toes to press a kiss to his nose, “Fine, and don't call me Eds, you know I hate that.”

“Sure you do, my love,” Richie winked and laced their fingers together, tugging Eddie out of their apartment and into the fresh California air, “We're going for brunch first. To that Deli place you love so much.”

Eddie followed Richie down the street, their fingers firmly laced together as though held by glue and he looked up at him, “Are you sure I'm not forgetting an important day?” Eddie asked and Richie shook his head.

“I'm sure Eds, I just want to do something nice for you. You've been working really hard lately,” Richie answered and Eddie couldn't help the smile that reached his face.

“Alright, as long as you're sure.”

“Oh I'm sure.”

* * *

Richie wasn't kidding when he said he was taking him out, he pulled out all the stops to make this date the best date that they'd ever been on. The went to the diner Eddie loved for brunch, then they went roller skating at the rink nearby. They spent most of the time there gripping onto each other because they were both so rubbish at it, but it was still the best fun they'd had in a long time. Afterwards, they went to see a movie, but spend the majority of it making out like teenagers in the back row.

The final stop on their date was the new restaurant that had opened just down the street from their apartment. Eddie had often looked in on his way past, and it was always so busy, as well as expensive. Richie must have noticed. “Richie...can we really afford to have dinner here?” He asked and Richie smiled bashfully.

“I've been saving up,” he admitted, his hand reaching to the back of his neck nervously, a motion that always made Eddie swoon. “Before we go sit down, come with me?” He held out his hand and Eddie took it without hesitation.

As they walked into the restaurant, the waiting staff nodded to Richie and smiled at him, making Eddie a little nervous as to what Richie had planned. They walked through a set of doors and up some stairs as though they were heading to the roof. “Richie-” Eddie began but was cut off as Richie pushed open the door at the top of the stairs and Eddie's jaw dropped.

On the roof, like he expected, was some sort of secret garden. It was beautiful, the whole area covered in trees and bushes that made it look stunning, and right in the middle was a set table. Eddie turned around to meet Richie's eyes and he smiled. “You know Gary that I work with? Eddie nodded his head, still too breathless to speak. “Well his dad owns this place, and he helped me pull a few strings to make this happen.”

“Richie I- this is _amazing_ ,” Eddie gasped and Richie held up his finger to his lips, silencing him.

“I told you earlier that I was taking you out on this date because I wanted to surprise you, not because today was a special day, because it isn't...not right now anyway. However, I am hoping that it will become a special day.” Richie cleared his throat and took Eddie's hand, pulling him a little closer. “I've been in love with you since I was fourteen years old, and those years that I went by without you were the worse years of my entire life. Then when I met you again, in that diner, I thought that maybe fate had given me another chance, given us another chance. Then you told me you were getting married and I realised that maybe it was too late for us. It wasn't though,” he stepped closer and took Eddie's face in his hands, wiping away his tears with his thumbs, “You came to the airport. You chose me over your mother and your future wife and I am so glad you did because these past three years with you have been...they've been phenomenal. I love you Eddie Kaspbrak, and I want to have more years like they past three with you, I want forever with you, if you'll have me.”

Richie let go of Eddie's face and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small black box and he popped it open, slipping down onto one knee. “So Eds, my love, will you marry me?”

Eddie sucked in a breath, tears streaming down his face as he looked at Richie's hopeful expression. Eventually, he managed to get himself calm enough to speak and he breathed out, “I told you not to call me Eds.” Richie's face was a picture, and Eddie wished he had the willpower to keep it going, but he couldn't and he broke into a smile, “I'm joking, oh my god. I'm sorry.” Eddie leaned down so he was level with Richie. “Yes, yes of course I'll marry you.”

Richie broke into a wide large smile and he took Eddie's left hand in his, considerably shaky one, and slipped the ring onto his finger, bring it up to his lips and pressing a kiss to it. “I love you so much.”

Eddie let out a noise between a giggle and a sob as he threw his arms around Richie's neck and pressed his lips to his in a passionate kiss. “I love you too. I love you too.”

Richie brushed Eddie's hair out of his eyes and pressed their foreheads together, “You're not gonna ditch me at the alter for some guy you met at a diner the night before are you?” He asked with a smirk and Eddie laughed, shaking his head.

“Not a chance, you're stuck with me Trashmouth.”

“Mhm, I guess it beats being stuck with your mother,” Richie winked, “though she always will have a special place in my heart.”

“ _Richie.”_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
